


【云炤】标记

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018
Kudos: 8





	【云炤】标记

>>>

巫炤站在铜制栏杆后，俯视楼下大厅的情况，说是看情况，实际上视线只会固定在其中一个忙碌的男人身上而已——他的酒店经理兼保安缙云，正尽责地引导新入住客户到房间去。  
现在刚入夜，正是客人最多的时候，巫炤却刚从睡眠中醒来，他还困得很，身上穿着的也是未换下的黑色睡袍，楼下没有一个人留意到螺旋楼梯上多出一个男人。  
除了缙云。

巫炤察觉到缙云的视线，他对着那白发男人笑了笑，举起手中的红酒杯打了个招呼。缙云的眉头微微一皱，巫炤知道缙云不喜欢自己在刚睡醒的时候就开始喝酒，而他也不介意被小年轻管着，只是听不听话还得看他。  
他的小年轻长得可真好，巫炤托腮看着缙云想道，哪怕对方现在已经变成了白发，也只是给那张过分英俊好看的脸庞平添几分野性，少了之前意气风发的少年气，尤其搭配他穿着的那身职业西装，又多了几分稳重成熟。  
这就是他的男人，巫炤不无自豪地欣赏着。

缙云那头白发正是脱离了人类身份的象征，他在之前的意外中与神明做了交易，只要他完成让对方脱离永生的愿望，即可获得神力，成为半神。为了与巫炤长相厮守，缙云并未有任何的犹豫，反倒是巫炤对于这样的结果怀着复杂的心情——事已至此，缙云的想法他都懂，只是不免几声叹息，就算不愿看到缙云自愿放弃人类身份也无济于事。  
巫炤自然也不是人类，他甚至不是神明，只是游荡近两千年的厉鬼，杀戮太重入不了轮回，在世间停留与等待，于是乎，实际年龄不过二十几岁的缙云在他眼里简直年轻得过分。年龄差得太多的结果是巫炤确实宠爱与纵容缙云，从不介意缙云对他的占有，但唯独某些事情，他确实会自己替缙云做决定，不自觉带上年上者特有的傲慢。

从弱小的人类到强大的半神，短短两年内发生的事情已经让缙云成长至此，巫炤看着对方微微出神，也不知道他们现在的关系是对是错，但都已经无可回头。  
他们的因缘从上一世便开始了，对于缙云来说是上一世，可对等了两千年才找到缙云的巫炤来说自然不是如此。这一世的缙云是个被亲身父亲遗弃的孤儿，当初还是个小不点大的就被巫炤捡回去了，谁能想到一时兴起捡回来的“养子”，就是他那剪不断的因缘孽障，至少当初的巫炤只是见他跟被雨淋湿的小狗崽似的，哪有前世意气风发的模样。  
巫炤因漫长的生命感到厌烦，他一天到晚窝在酒店的顶层房间里，哪儿也不想去，虚耗时光，现在多了一项爱好，也不过是出来看缙云替他办事的模样罢了。

今天酒店的气氛是有些微妙，巫炤环顾四周，才发现酒店的装潢已经变动过了，他慢悠悠地想着，2月14日似乎是人类情侣习惯庆祝的节日，这倒是不错的营销手法。这节日当然不关鬼的事，对巫炤的意义来说可能还没清明节大，当然，对鬼来说最重要的还是中元节。  
他转头刚走两步，突然想起了刚脱离人类身份的年轻恋人，巫炤再度往回望，果不其然看着缙云还看着他。巫炤并未有什么表示，擅自回了房。

缙云其实想要立即跟上去，但是他必须将手上的事情处理完毕，老实说他不是管理的料，在这边也只是起了几分震慑效果。事情将要告一段落，过一会儿他就能上去，但如今看到巫炤消失在视线范围后，缙云就难以抑制心中恐慌，也不知自己还要被丢下几次，这次说什么都不可能再放手。  
在缙云终于回到顶层的房间以后，只看到巫炤正靠在床上懒洋洋地喝着红酒，他合着眼睛，叫缙云弄不清他的情绪，巫炤虽是对他极好，但作为厉鬼的脾气自然几分阴晴不定，尤其巫炤不喜人类，下楼的次数少之又少，唯有缙云亲自上来，才能见到他。

黑色睡袍已被换下，巫炤又换上了他喜欢的那身红衬衫，厉鬼钟爱的总是红色，在缙云眼里，这男人确实也适合红色，跟白皙的皮肤相对衬，自是非常好看。  
“过来。”巫炤对他招招手，总好过看缙云就站在门口盯着他。  
白发的青年走了过来，他把巫炤的房间当成自己的，而巫炤也理所当然地把他划入自己的地盘，至少在巫炤眼里，从他把差点饿死的缙云捡回来以后，对方就已经是他的东西。

缙云过来后先是俯身亲吻了靠在床上的男人，他强壮的手臂撑在床柱上，衬衫之下隐约可见肌肉鼓起，偷了吻后的露出的笑容倒是挺符合他现在的年纪，也让巫炤有些晃神，仿佛想起两千年前的事情，那些他以为自己已经忘却了的陈旧往事。  
很多事情缙云都是一知半解，他曾在梦境中隐约找回上辈子与巫炤相关的记忆，却不愿巫炤总是透过他的身影回望从前。  
现在他就站在巫炤面前。

巫炤叹了口气，他能够明显感觉到缙云的情绪转变，只是身份转换并非那么简单就能做到。就像是他发现自己一时兴起养大的小不点长成了一直等待的情人，相处方式却与从前不同；又像是缙云明明已经成为了比他还要强大的半神，巫炤还是惯用之前那套对待人类的方式对待对方。  
气氛正好，全靠舒适的房间给烘托出来的，巫炤玩弄着缙云垂落的辫子，微微抬头有一下没一下地啄吻近在咫尺的嘴唇。  
柔软的大床除了睡觉还能做其他事，而巫炤完全不介意以那件事向自己的伴侣赔罪。他主动骑跨到缙云身上与那男人接吻，任着对方揉捏西装裤下的臀肉，只有点可惜的还是刚换上的裤子，以相当急躁的方式被缙云被扒下了。

巫炤想做的时候从来不挑时间，时间对于他来说没有任何意义，也就我行我素地带坏了缙云——谁知对方根本不用他带，现在求欢可是主动得很，要不是巫炤已经死了这么久，还能再叫他干死几回。  
男人的肉棒年轻而有活力地抵在巫炤的臀部上，后者跟没事人一样继续调情，手沿着小麦色的胸膛往下，停留在了腹肌之上。缙云裆下的那一坨是相当有分量，巫炤再了解不过了，刚开始的时候还没办法全部吃进去，把他折腾得够呛。巫炤的手指又落到缙云手臂上的白痕，轻轻用指腹磨蹭。

他们都很享受唇齿纠缠的滋味，缙云保留了巫炤身上的衬衫，下摆正好盖住了臀部，他的大掌从衣摆探入去抚摸巫炤的后背，年长许多的男人居高临下地看着他，时不时低头赏个吻。  
巫炤从来不介意自己动，就是扩张这事如果缙云干不好，他就不让进入下一步骤，巫炤能够感受到性爱的快感，自然也能感受到疼痛。今天的缙云格外磨蹭，这让人有点不适应，巫炤在对方抚摸臀缝的时候主动抬起臀部吞吃了一根作乱的手指，平时要是这个时候，缙云已经急躁地咬着他的颈项开始抽送。  
缙云在享用自己的礼物，情人节对他来说本来也没有什么价值，但正是热恋的时候，看到卿卿我我的情侣，难免受到些影响。本来打算自己动作的巫炤很快被掀翻在床上，红色的眼瞳准确对上缙云的，他何尝没有感觉到缙云正用他那简直称得上稚嫩的神力企图压制住巫炤——还成功了，就算巫炤比他多活了两千年，始终还是抵不过本就较为霸道的神力。  
也没必要强行去进行对抗，巫炤仰头接吻了对方的亲吻，就连缙云还是人类的时候他都不介意雌伏在对方身下，更何况现在不过是放任缙云这种近乎有点可爱的行为。

饶是润滑液已经用得很足，但那地方在吃男人的肉棒方面可能没什么天赋，亦或是吞入的东西对狭窄的洞来说仍称得上艰难，在开始时总是显得那么困难。巫炤被缙云摸得身体都有些软了，后面也逐渐被顶开来操，插在穴中的肉棒在不急不慢地开拓着，他的肠道被磨得酥软，才品出个中滋味来。

缙云就喜欢看他这模样，巫炤的长发已经散乱，随着每次顶弄而发出拼命压抑的呻吟声，喘息定是压不住了，压抑的呼吸与呻吟混着咕啾水声，可淫糜得叫人面红耳赤。  
巫炤的身材看着腰细腿长，实际上臀部还有些肉，此时那小洞还没能把肉棒完全吃进去，臀肉却把男人的肉棒挤压得很是舒服。这处的软肉还生得挺是讨喜，缙云的大掌在上面揉捏——很快就被巫炤拍开，但如愿以偿地在白皙的臀肉上留下几个红色的指印。  
或许巫炤不太喜欢这样的姿势，被男人从后方摁着进入侵犯，但是缙云却是挺喜欢，他看着自己鼓胀的肉茎把那肉穴搅得黏糊糊的，让巫炤主动塌下腰的时候又能一下子操到最深处，徒留两沉甸甸的卵蛋把会阴拍得同样发红。

舒服是舒服，但巫炤确实不太喜欢这样的体位，这让他感觉自己像是个被摁着交配的野兽，他看不到缙云的脸，能够感觉到的只有粗大肉棒的侵犯。硕大的龟头横冲直撞在他体内深处顶弄，唯有这样的感觉最为清晰，巫炤被操得不断发出闷哼，缙云操得太快太深，总是让人有些跟不上节奏。  
巫炤虽是有些跟不上了，但后穴显然已经习惯于男人的侵犯，在这样的情况下仍是一啜一啜地咬着肉棒不放，还因为欺负过度而被操出了更多的淫水。缙云咬着他的肩膀顶了一会儿，又换了颈项继续咬，下身仍是不留情地顶弄，撞得噗滋作响，把操出来的淫水弄得到处都是。

缙云相当缺乏安全感，巫炤能够明显地感觉到，他总是这样耗费许多时间在给巫炤身上留下各种痕迹。这完全可以怪罪于巫炤，从前是他自作主张，总把还是人类的缙云推远，甚至替对方做了一切决定，包括消除记忆后还强制让对方回归普通人类生活，也难怪缙云现在总是警惕着他，生怕又被丢下。  
巫炤抚摸着颈侧那刚被缙云所留下来的牙印，缓慢地用着气音问，“神明都有属于自己的标记。”  
他又抓着缙云正在抚摸他后背的手掌往下一直滑到后腰的地方，语气比之前还要轻，“那么你的标记是什么呢？缙云。”

缙云只是愣了数秒，接着如同巫炤所想的，是狂风骤雨般的索取，他给了缙云一个机会，无非是为了解开对方的心结。  
印记微微发热，由小腹开始延展，像是一朵缓慢绽放的花朵，巫炤若有所思地看着纹路慢慢长成缙云专属的标记，他本有意让对方留在后腰上，却不曾想到缙云自己挑了位置，还是在这样的地方。  
缙云要的不是自己能看清楚，而是要留在巫炤也能明确看到的位置。

缙云的动作要比平时都粗暴一些，但巫炤还是很好地承受住了，缙云扣着他的手一起摁在腹部的花纹上，不时用手指去磨蹭巫炤的小腹，好像在确认自己的标记是否完好地留在了巫炤的身上。下身的交合处因为淫水而显得越发滑腻，已能整根没入，但穴口仍是那副被撑满的模样，把里面的水儿都给挤出来了，谁要是现在用手去探一探身体相连处，定是一手湿黏。

巫炤虽不介意被人压着操弄，但他端着习惯了，在舒服了也不放开，只让缙云插得微微晃着腰迎合，明明是舒服至极，眼角飞红的模样，却不愿意发出浪荡的呻吟。反而他这隐隐约约藏藏匿匿的吟喘更听得人耳热，叫缙云喜欢得紧，在床上的时候他们仿佛没有两千年的差距，巫炤所能够依靠的只有他缙云而已。

肉棒被拔了出去，而巫炤被重新翻了过来，他看到恋人汗湿的强健身躯，只觉缙云这分明还像个健康气盛的人类，与传说中的神祗相差太远，到底还是年轻。缙云没有急着进入巫炤，他那沾满湿粘液体的肉棒还挺立着抵住巫炤的大腿根，反而用自己的手指去撑开巫炤尚未完全合拢的小穴。  
被肏得熟红的小洞看起来还没吃够，此时被手指撑开也是软绵绵地吸着，淫水还连成了丝，似乎就在等待男人的肉棒捅进去喂饱。能够得以喘息的时间不会太长，巫炤也不愿意太长，在缙云的呼吸变得比刚才还要粗重的时候，他的腰就被缙云扣着向下压——男人的鸡巴重新插了进去。

这次几乎没有能给巫炤适应的时间，也许是不再需要，那处湿热的地方已经惯于被肉棒插弄，就算被这样进入也只是乖乖地吞到了底，紧接着就被强而有力的打桩弄得有些受不了。  
那处地方哪能这么操弄，想必里面都被操得肿了，此时又疼又爽的，肉棒每每顶过都太过磨人，巫炤就算想开口让缙云操得轻一些也难以做到，年轻的半神受了鼓励，在床上表现得比平时还要卖力，如何又能控制。也不知道只是标记就能让缙云如此开心，倒是出乎巫炤的意料之外，缙云这人脾气内敛又不善言辞，许多情绪全凭眼神就表达完毕，要不是巫炤这么注意的，恐怕还未能察觉。

巫炤像猫，在床上时候总爱胡乱挠人，总把缙云抓得满背红痕，这还得怪缙云操得太过分的关系，哪怕是现在他没在挠缙云，床单也难逃毒手，被抓揪得一团糟。缙云的眼睛一眨也不眨地望着喜爱的人，他每找回一些前世的记忆，就能了解到他们到底错过了多久，那些他没能参与的日子里，巫炤又如何一个人撑到现在。  
他生性贪妄，意图参与和占有巫炤的所有，本就应该是生生世世纠缠之人，自然不容许轻易放手——缙云轻轻勾动了指节红线。

“别摸了......”巫炤在喘息的间歇抓住了缙云不住描绘他腹部纹路的手指，缙云的举动无一不是在提醒他刚被年轻人标记的事实。  
“巫炤。”缙云心情比巫炤想象中还要好，他过去啄吻伴侣的嘴角，手与巫炤十指紧扣，却还是不消停，在花纹之上是他留下的印记，隔着一层薄薄的肚皮，还有他正在用力侵占的形状。  
冲撞之间，缙云的脑袋似乎又闪回了一些前世记忆，那日巫炤穿着婚服被他牵到铺满红金色刺绣的床褥之上，方才交首濡湿嘴唇就被急促的敲门声打断，巫家灭门惨事将他们停留在那里。转眼时间已如白驹过隙，今日的巫炤虽然只穿着红色衬衫，却仿佛时间未曾走，缙云嵌入他，交颈缠绵，那一夜终究在此时完成。

床单总是能够沦为最大牺牲品，不但要被巫炤抓，还得被淫液湿漉漉弄得一团糟，全是皱褶，巫炤的身子总是凉的，但常常在这被一通弄以后有种被缙云捂热的错觉，他的双腿合不上，随着高潮而绷紧小腿，颤抖痉挛，臀间尽是湿濡黏腻一片，情色而不堪。  
缙云俯身舔咬巫炤的耳垂，下身又是连根埋入，巫炤的身体早就记住他高潮的习惯，先是不管不顾地狠干数十下，然后连根埋入，后穴就会尽责地绞紧勃胀的粗壮柱体，任由精液一股一股占满被蹂躏得不住颤巍的肉洞。  
刚睡醒没多久就被按着折腾到现在，哪怕巫炤如今是鬼，也觉得自己死了一遍，现在也只能乖乖夹着男人的精液躺在床上，仍是一副失神未恢复的模样。缙云凑过去吻了巫炤的额心，眉眼之中藏不住餍足，巫炤替他理了理沾着汗珠的刘海，示意他赶快把自己带到浴室清理。  
又是亲热一阵，缙云才如他所愿，将人抱入浴室。

巫炤被放下来的时候，一手还挂在缙云的肩上，他原以为缙云会去放水，他们通常会在浴室来一发，可这次缙云扶着他，视线却固定在其他地方。  
巫炤顺着他的视线望去，那是浴室内的镜子，镜子映现出来的自然是现在的他们，缙云固定视线的地方，分明是镜中的他腹部上的纹路，刚才缙云所留下的那个。  
“哪里学的......？”巫炤低喘着，听不出是不是生气了，但是缙云从对方猛地抠紧他后背的指甲察觉到了潜藏的情绪。

“巫炤。”缙云却像是没有听到他的疑问一样，毫不掩饰现在开心的心情，一双漂亮的眼睛仿佛含着光，就连因为羞耻而有些恼怒的巫炤都因为这一眼而微微放松了身体。  
“你不能再丢下我了。”  
缙云说的不能，自然并不是祈求，而是在得到强大力量后而宣布的事实，巫炤心里清楚，但是并没有说话，这点是他理亏，可之前做过的事他也不曾后悔。  
后悔二字，他们两个都不怎么会写。

缙云的吻轻轻落在巫炤腹部的标记上，引来下意识地一颤，后者微微眯了眯眼，他的身体沉浸在高潮的余韵中尚且敏感，怎么经得起这般撩拨，小腹一收缩就让刚才缙云留在他体内的精液给流出了一些。巫炤不吸烟，但现在挺想就这么点上一根——他揪着缙云那已经微微散开的辫子，勒令对方停止现在的行为。  
缙云抬头望他，还笑得很是肆意，之前那种囤积在眉间的郁气一扫而空，巫炤仔细端详两眼，就啃上了缙云的嘴唇。他们唇舌再度交缠，而缙云的大掌一直在他的腹部流连爱抚，巫炤被抵在墙上亲吻，在重新被进入的时候咬上了缙云的肩膀，却始终没有阻止对方的一切行为。

罢了，缙云开心就好。  
巫炤想着，他合上眼，叹息也如喘息。

——FIN。


End file.
